SACRIFICE: Subconcious doom
by SakaChou
Summary: I have not been able to work on this story or years. Boourns. Especially because this has meant so much to me...and yet I've forgotten it. And lost all previous process work. I'll elave it up, it makes for a good laugh.I'll eventually work at it again. Sr
1. Prologue

Hello fellow beings and readers on this wonderful site. I'm a new author and seriously, I've never really liked the stories I wrote you know like back in elementary, short stories? yah well I had thought on this for a long time and I've decided to just start with a prologue. This story, if it gets there I hope for it to be at least 3 installments. Please, I would very much appreciate reviews. No I don't have a clue on pairings and you'll have to see who is who. I love the whole 'leaving the reader aloof' jig. Anyways… kinda chatting to much, on to the literature!

p.s: If anyone is willing to help I am terrible with grammar and what not…please help!

SACRIFICE: SUBCONCIOUS DOOM

Prologue

It was time. It was now or never, do or die. It was the time of reckoning. - her last thoughts

_**I made this choice: I hear their screaming far away…**_

_**The final slip of insanity…has come….for me**_

_**My will is nigh…I hear them cursing here my way**_

_**They will not stop…until I have finally paid…you see**_

_**I've failed. What a maiden of this sacrificial world**_

She was not very sure why they rang through her mind, or passed her lips. She only knew she was singing. She knew she had made it when they died; but who were they? And who be that person her heart cringed at when nightmares of a death bringing came. The person she was meant to kill had been a spy, one of the enemy, yet she had stopped. This never ending memory played over her. It was then she had created this 'song' when the death blow was haulted by the power of love, in the end all vanished and she sang this song.

It had no title but it held much meaning. She also knew that there was a second verse

It was about the after effects, what happened later.

_**As she walks on by, her sweet damnation carries on**_

_**The beauty, of this fallen angels…wrath**_

_**The vortex of her salvation passed**_

_**Eventually when mourn is done… will I procede to walk away?**_

_**No! I have to get revenge….NO! I will avenge the death!**_

_**I swear the freedom of the dead, the damned, the ones I killed!**_

_**I promise as I lay here…I am…dead…**_

Her song. It had no true sound, it all depended on how and when it was sung. It was her thoughts put to musical notation. She realized only too well how it was truly her story. Especially the last verse. It was her role, they all had known, she had been the perfect choice,yet at the same time they had not known. Her target was her 2nd priority yes, but her comrades had been first, and she had left them in the proverbial closet. Hidden from the severity and horror of her TRUE job. Her job, which would seal their victory, her job…well she only remembered two things: The name was S.A.C.R.I.F.I.C.E and she was the … L.A.M.B.

Disclaimer: well so far I haven't really mentioned anything but I will let it be known I do not own inuyasha or the inuyasha characters used in my fic. I do own the song improper and all plus I will always stake claim on what is mine when it appears. Well hope you liked it, please review!


	2. A name

Chp.2 **A name

* * *

**

Darkness…

Sweet, blissful, darkness.

It was silent, almost like a dreamless sleep.

PRANG

Yet, there began a strumming

PRANG

Like that of a guitar

PRANG

Sending vibrations

PRANG

To her ear….her?

PRANG

A …woman? Yes, a female, a girl…

PRANG

That is what she was…is…

To the side! Which side? _Left…_her mind provided her. A screeching sound of metal against metal, battle cries, and cries as though hearts were being ripped out…souls eviscerated…

Something…no…a hand. Cold, slimy, emitting a smacking sound as it patted her skin, blindly reaching for her face. Slowly…leaving prints…a dark, wet, dripping… substance. _Drip_. Up her leg. _Smack_. Her abdomen. _Smack_. Her bosom. _Smack_. Her neck. _Smack_. All this…yet she was there…unfeeling. _Smack_… it was on her cheek.

She followed the hand its' owner…but it was still rather dark; with only flashes of light…blinding light… every now and then. Was she blind? _Possibly_… a sound of a crackling leaf in front of her, drew her attention…no, it was a voice. It, the person, was speaking…mumbling under it's breath. She could see…or picture…a mouth opening.

_Badump…_beating… her heart... quickening. Wider…the mouth got bigger…then…it was dark again. The last thing she remembered was a horrifying scream, so painful, she had felt a sting. Where? She was not sure…her heart? No deeper…her soul? Yes… but something was off.

It had all been fuzzy, but when she had thought heart…it made her remember. She had only herd the beating, she had not felt it. Where was her heart?

No time to think. The woman soon was consumed by darkness. Any thoughts followed her. All to drown. In a sea, of nothingness. That was how she left. To where? She knew not. When she arrived…no one would know either…

Where was she?

"Welcome misses"

A voice, deep yet rather young. Sounding of one who had been through a great ordeal, yet the cheeriness gave the impression that the speaker was unaware of past pain.

"Hello?"

Her mind wanted to puzzle out what was wrong, when her voice came out as though natural…albeit it was low, whispery, husky…but natural all the same.

…

"_Hello"_, her voice was a soft whisper; but it gave off a sense of being rather strong. 'this woman is or could look quite beautiful if she knew how to look after herself.' I thought to myself, 'well best speak, I opened the conversation after all!'

"Hello misses, welcome to S.O.W realm! Just call it sow. My name is…well unknown…and here nobody knows their own names, so I assume neither will you; but any-"

"_L.A.M.B_"

'Lamb? Is that her name? Why'd she spell it out? Wait! She knows her name…he'll want to know…goodness! Blabbing to her…and now to myself!'

"Lamb…" I began slowly. "Anyways I have been given, and so shall be called, Maha. I am to show you around as a new arrival!" there, I said my piece.

"_Lamb?_" her voice was slightly questioning "_I'm sure it is L.A.M.B…_"

'Weird…maybe it had just come to her?'

"Well I'll just call you Lamb, okay?" I asked her slowly.

"_All right..._" she replied.

* * *

hey thanks for the reviews so far! it's cool to have some people take time and review, whether or not it was a compliment is irrelevant...that took time to right?

ha...anyways...at first there is gonna be lots of unanwsered things...you'll find out what S.O.W are in a few...like 6 maybe more chapters... and other stuff will be revieled when called for.

this crossover doesn't start at yet..it will slowly ease in...and then it will make more sense. anyways yah that and if you e-mail me personalie so i can reply i might give tid bits of story plot...anyways yah and any grammar or spelling yah know...that would help too.

well don't worry i will updat soon i hope for... at least 2 chapters by the weekend but i don't make promises. some people have e-mailed me and asked about that and i explain.

anyways updates will not be set exactly. so that and right away...there will be no pairings..this ain't romance...yet...think far close to the end future. this is informational for now. well g2g, bye bye!


	3. Measurements

Chp.3: measurements

All righty…chapter three….yay! well anyways this will be, and the next one to I suppose, one of the few chapters not too dark. It has to get plot before it can thicken right? By the way…I'm sure I've mentioned…no pairings yet! Right? Yeah at first there is a little lemon likeness what not with maha and lamb gasp I am very open and this is part of the story plot thickening stuff…there have been many family problems so I haven't been able to update, sorry! However a bad thing is in 2 months I am going on a sort of…vacation…for a year o.O my story! Gah well I have aquired a new sketch book and I plan on making this into a doujinshi. You will have to wait a very long time for characters to be revealed because it is majorness that they are kept secret. so it doesn't seem like fan fiction-but please believe me…it is! Anyways I will have stuff up soon and I want to make sure that eventually I can start with the manga version. Since this will be developing a bit of lemon I will soon post this on mediaminer…with my very old account lol. (ChicaLatte)Well gtg sorry to waste your time!

p.s this is the last chapter before and I'm cutting it short for revision. Enjoy the happiness for now.

* * *

I took out a notebook and a pencil to begin taking the measurements. I was going to asses her while taking notes for needed clothing. As the 'welcome wagon' I had to also get her new….well in her case, some clothes for this place. Start at the bottom and work my up I shall. 

"I have to take down your measurements so that I can get you some clothes…for now. Eventually you will be able to get, or make, your own clothes" I began.

I looked to her feet. They were small and… dainty? Yes but they were well used. It was strange for me, 'they usually come dressed in something from before…' I would ponder that later. Slowly rising I quickly joted down shoe size and width of her ankle, passing it to get to her calves…her very strong and slimly toned calves. Her thighs as well were strong muscular and still slim. Her hips were well shaped, a medium size.

I began to redden, slightly embarrassed, now fully aware of her nakedness. I felt embarrassed **FOR** her, yet she looked…was…unfazed. She was in a daze as though thinking. I wrote down the measurements for her legs…my concentration having wavered at the sight of her calves. All the while, I tried to hide my flaming cheeks from her view.

Lamb was either unaware or just did not care, that she was…stark naked. She was too busy thinking, trying to see what, if any, memories her mind stored; but her mind was a clean slate. It was…puzzling. She was trying, looking very hard at the slate, for any signs of weakness or a hidden message. It was on instinct that she searched; as though she knew there was supposed to be something there…as if on cue there was a flash of silver. However, before she could register anything, a poke to the stomach flicked her gaze to the woman in front of her.

I looked up to see Lamb's eyes had refocused and glance at me. That…look a

look as though she was figuring out whether to swat me away or to hear my explanation. At that look I shivered, and yet again felt the familiar burn in my cheeks…consuming my face. Luckily for me she chose option two. I couldn't help it when I poked her stomach. It just looks so soft, but it was really hard too…like it was built for endurance…not my fault! She continued looking at me, patiently waiting, and I huffed indignantly. Curiosity killed the cat, but I was known as a panther. I would live.

"Hey, welcome back…heh heh… sorry I was just uhhh testing! Yeah, testing, I need to see how tight to umm make your first shirt!" 'Oh yeah, great excuse…'

"_Tight?_" she asked me, honestly curious.

'Damn it…now I look perverted…what next…' my thoughts racing to make another excuse…

"Well on to the measurements. Losing sight of things aren't we?" I asked… 'Genius'

"_Very well_" she whispered again, and again I shivered…her voice…just did that…plus it had an eerie sound.

'Well back to the task at hand…oh boy…this is gonna be interesting'

All right, she has a small waist. I was barely halfway and I was sorely jelous of her body. I prodded her abs as I worked up to her chest. I blushed, a tint deeper-this woman- how could she not even flinch, yet here I was a shivering cherry! I shakely went to cup her breast, just to measure, but I tool notice of how soft-and firm- they were. Oh, and the shade of her skin, slightly tanned, was enviable. I noticed how her body remained relaxed while 'fondled' her breasts.

She looked slightly curious as to the ways I was assessing her but her body didn't even react to being touched! 'Nerves of steel! How does she do it?' not like I would ask her…yet. I finally tore my eyes away – yes I was staring- and went to her collar. I felt the skin there lightly and moved my hands across her skin to her shoulders.

"spread your arms out…please" I softly demanded-or requested on view. I was in awe. In awe of her body. I felt out her smooth arms –still keeping track of measurements- to her soft yet calloused elbows. As though she had used them a lot. 'I wonder what she used to do then…' I trailed off. Best not to think about it. 'master might get angry…' I continued down her forearms to her slim wrists and her hands with her long slender fingers –and small pinkish nails. I knew I was brighter than a ripe tomato now. I had thought of how they looked so strong, and how they would feel… 'goodness, not again! What is wrong with me!'

I took out my notes and wrote down the new measurements. 'oh boy, I need something to cool down'

"I'll be right back, okay Lamb?"

Maha asked lightly excusing herself after receiving a slight nod. Her thoughts stayed as to puzzle Maha. Wonderment at why Maha's skin had been darkening at prodding her body. A soft sigh, like the sound of a breeze that barely ruffles a leaf, escaped her lips. She awaited the return of the puzzling woman, noticing her body felt slightly-exhausted? Yes, that it was, and so she accepted when suddenly she went quiet. Completely.

Maha came back after calming down some -and imputing the measurements in a machine- to find lamb… passed out on the floor.

"oh my goodness…Lamb!"

* * *

well that ends that and it will soon be...before my trip hopefully put to media miner so you can get the first lemon...yipee! lol...yes well ahem good night, hope you enjoyed...and review! 


End file.
